Sweets
by Guniki
Summary: A complicated but simple morning turns out to be filled with lust for Ciellia.  If you do not like lemons DO NOT READ. Thank you.


Ciellia awoke to the sound of her servants "working" or rather slacking off. Finny's high pitched scream, Baldo's yelling and Mayrin's annoying squealing was heard throughout the manor. She face palmed multiple times,the voices not ceasing their varied carols. Her feet began to dance with the floor agitated like a bat in hell. She then jumped off of the bed and stormed down the hallway wanting to stab all of them in the eye with a knife.

"Would you all please shut the hell up?" Her whole body was shaking with unbearable rage. The whole kitchen went silent. "Good. Now you must cease your idiotic affairs." Her hands were on her hips almost disappearing in them.

"Gotcha."they all said in unison. Each of them went back to their assigned job or at least they attempted to do it right. Ciellia walked back down the hallway while closing her eyes and trying not to burst out screaming. 'Oh how those idiots enrage me!'she thought. She then bumped into what felt like a brick wall to her. "What the hell?" She fell over and her butt kissed the floor hurting like fuck. "Shit!"

"Sorry milady. Are you alright?" His arm stretched down to help her up but she slapped it out of her way.

"I'm fine! Now please watch where you're going. Alright?" She anchored herself up to the wall pressing her hands against it for support. Sebastian's arms were about to catch her but she resisted with voice. "Do not touch me please." Ciellia's voice was flat and blunt but not exactly upset. There is no telling what she's feeling when someone compliments,offends,or even tries to help her. She is built like a steel iron bar never seeming to bend. Sebastian bowed once,his sexy smile put to good use.

"As you wish milady. What would you prefer for breakfast?" He opened the tray to a display of every delicious morsel Ciellia could ever want. Her favorite scone lay next to a fresh out of the oven chocolate muffin. A growling sound could be heard all throughout the hallway. Her face turned scarlet.

"Um,I'll just have earl grey tea." Another growl. Now her face turned completely tomato red.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian chuckled as she began to make more funny noises in her starving tummy. She snatched a cupcake from the try and her lips met the spongy surface. Frosting coated some of the left side of her soft,plump,and pink lips. "Milady?"

"Yes?What is it?" Sebastian bent down and cupped her delicate chin in his strong but gentle hand. His tongue traced her lips thoroughly where the frosting sat. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue mingling with her lips. Her mouth opened to allow him entrance to the seductive,forbidden path.

Their tongues danced the flamenco before they had to come up for air. "Ciellia,do you want to continue this in your sleeping quarters?" Her head shook up and down three times as she blushed an unknown shade of pink. He scooped her petite body in his Hercules-like arms and descended to Ciellia's bedchamber.

When they had reached the room Sebastian kicked the door open while still supporting her. She now realized just how strong he is when it comes to her. He gently threw Ciellia onto the bed and laid on top of her careful not to crush his precious jewel.

She could feel his erect penis against her leg. They were both in need of "stress relief" and this was the best time to relieve themselves.

Sebastian's hands slid under her pink lace night gown with white,frilly intricate designs etched into it. They roamed around freely groping Ciellia's plush breasts. He received a moan of pleasure which made him all the more eager to deflower her. Oh,how he wanted to make her scream until she just had to cum!

They trailed down to those black string bikini panties with pink poka-dots. He slid them off ever so quickly and found what he desired. Right there she was wet and ready for him. He pulled a glove off with his teeth putting on that sexy grin of his. Two fingers entered her making her gasp as if she were being tormented.

The fingers slid in and out in a slow rhythm but they picked up the pace as the few seconds passed by. Those few agonizing seconds of Ciellia's sexual pleasure. Her blue eyes seemed to glow of lust while Sebastian played with her erect clit. His fingers stroked it and they didn't stop until Ciellia screamed and her cum saturated the bed. She managed to utter a few comprehensible words. "I...I love you Seba-aaaah!" He entered her once more not wanting to waste time on chatter.

His voice seemed smooth as velvet as he whispered in her ear. "Do you want me inside of you Ciellia?" A few quick nods signaled for him to unbuckle his belt and slide off his pants. After he tossed his underwear to the left side of the room it landed on a lamp shade. His erect penis was now exposed in front of Ciellia's innocent self.

He rubbed her sides as he pulled off her nightgown. She too lay naked on the bed blushing ever so deeply.

"Are you ready my Ciellia?" His cock was against her folds ready to plow into them.

"Y-Y-aaaah!" He grew impatient so he thrust into her grunting at how tight her pussy is. Sebastian moved in and out of her making her scream in pleasure.

"S-Stop!"She moaned. He halted abruptly giving her a chance to get used to him. Her panting made him all the more eager to hump her. He couldn't take it anymore so he thrust in once again. Her nails dug into his back as she bucked up her hips to make the penetration deeper.

They both moaned and gasped in a ballad of hot lust. Their carols almost loud enough to be heard throughout the manor. In fact,Finny entered upon their love making and quickly shut the door. He hummed to himself whilst smiling until he reached the bathroom and screamed his head off. Poor Finnian would never be the same happy-go- lucky guy he is now.

Sebastian and Ciellia were now almost finished. Each was about to reach climax. Sebastian began to push into her more. "Y-You're going to feel really excellent now C-Ciellia! D-Don't worry! A-aaah!" She panted like a dog in heat at this remark.

"Yes! I love you Sebastian." Now he moved faster and harder trying to orgasm along with his love. In one final thrust he cummed inside of her and she sang the song of passion with her scream.

Sebastian cuddled with her after their morning of "fun." They both whispered how they both loved the other more. It was a cute argument but eventually Ciellia just had to give in. "Alright sweetie. I'm the cutest one. Happy now?" He kissed her cheek and chuckled lightly.

"Yes. Now I am." They stayed in their cuddly embrace for at least an hour never letting the other get up to get a drink. After this they took a shower together trying not to laugh so much that the workers could hear.

When the shower was over with Sebastian got on his knees and proposed to Ciellia like some kind of cheesy romance movie scene. "Yes Sebastian. I will marry you but on one condition."

"What is that my dear?" He stared at her quizzically.

"Make sure you'll always be mine. Never stray. Want only me and no one else." Her smile was energetic as the sun's rays.

Sebastian stood up and placed her in his arms kissing her lips greedily. "Of course. I will love you and only you."


End file.
